Storm
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: For the first time, he heard the storm. Severus has a sister!AU ONESHOT


200 Characters in 200 Days: Severus Snape

Drabble Club: fiery (word)

Greek Mythology Category Competition: Hestia: Write a family fic.

Quidditch Pitch: She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind the young girl's ear.

HP World's Quidditch Pitch: rain, clouds, thunder, lightning, Tragedy, Severus Snape

Fairy Tale Challenge: The Snow Queen: Write about Severus Snape; seraphic (word)

Challenge Your Versatility: Pre-Marauders, Post-Riddle era

* * *

Severus squeezed his mother's hand, holding his breath. He stared at the bundle in her arms, head tilted ever so slightly as he studied it.

A small smile graced Eileen's cracked lips. "Severus." She squeezed his hand back, sighing.

Severus bit his lip, unable to hold back any longer. "Can I see her, Mama?"

Eileen glanced down at the bundle, her hand stroking the worn blanket. "Of course, Severus," she said. She took a deep breath before unwrapping the blanket, revealing a head of fiery red.

"Red," Severus whispered. "Just like you, Mama." He regarded the hair with awe, hand floating just above it.

"Just like me." Eileen laughed, a soft tinkle in the otherwise silent room. She pulled the rest of the blanket away, swaddling a small figure.

A small gasp escaped Severus's lips, his eyes transfixed on her. His sister gazed up at him with hazy blue eyes—a color that became Severus's favorite almost immediately. She gurgled, and her soft, rosy lips parted in a plaintive wail. Eileen smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind the young girl's ear.

The rain pattered against the fogged up window, a gentle _pit pat_ a soothing rhythm. Thunder roared outside, followed by cracks of lightning. The flashes of light broke the endless sea of grey clouds. But Severus heard none of it, saw none of it. His sister was everything now.

"Would you like to hold her, Severus?" Eileen asked, unable to hold back a laugh at the way Severus's eyes never left his sister.

"Yes, Mama," he said. He held out his hands, trembling. Eileen lifted the baby and set her in Severus's arms, moving them into the correct position. A smile crept onto Severus's lips when his sister nuzzled her head into him, cooing. "What's her name, Mama?"

"Whatever you want, Severus."

Severus regarded his sister carefully; she was a work of beauty. "Belle," he said. "Her name is Belle."

"That's a perfect name," Eileen whispered, kissing Severus's forehead. Belle's fingers curled around his, bringing it to her mouth with a small gurgle. Her lips were graced by a seraphic smile.

He never heard the storm when Belle was in his arms.

* * *

Tobias grunted as he settled down on the couch, curling his lip at Belle, who slept in Severus's arms. "Get me some water, boy."

"But—" Severus glanced down at Belle.

Tobias followed his gaze, eyes narrowing. "I don't care about the baby, boy. Get me water. Now!"

Severus set Belle down in her cradle in the corner, rocking her slightly. He turned back only a moment later when she started to wail. "Water. Now," Tobias said, glaring at him.

Severus pulled his gaze away from Belle. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a grimy cup, filling it with yellowish water. "Here," he whispered, handing it to Tobias. Tobias huffed.

"Get it faster next time, boy."

Severus nodded before turning back to Belle's cradle. Almost immediately, he spun on his heel towards Tobias. "What did you do with her?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Bloody thing was crying too much. Put it outside," Tobias grunted, leaning back.

Severus raced to the window, pressing his face against the cold glass. He paled when he saw the familiar blur of water fly down in a torrent, pattering against the window. "It's raining! You put Belle out in the rain!"

"Bloody child deserves to be in the bloody rain. She cries too much, I say."

Severus gaped at his father before throwing open the door and rushing outside. He heard a small whimper and searched around the porch. Belle lay in the corner, wrapped in her worn blanket. Her face was wet—whether it was from the rain or her tears, Severus didn't know. He picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he carried her back inside.

Belle coughed, nuzzling into his chest with a wail. "Get that bloody baby away from me. I'm bloody sick of her," Tobias said.

Severus stared at him in shock, frozen. "She's your daughter."

"Bloody useless, she is." Tobias raised his hand, glaring at him. "Get her out of my sight."

Severus planted a soft kiss on Belle's forehead as he set her down on his bed. She coughed again, her little nose wrinkling up. "I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

"Severus?" Eileen called, walking in. A soft smile tugged at her lips when she saw him playing with Belle. "Sometimes I wonder who's the mother here," she said with a laugh.

"Mama… Father doesn't like Belle." Severus took a deep breath. "What if he hurts her?"

Eileen pursed her lips. "She'll be fine, with a brother like you. I'll talk to Tobias."

* * *

Belle had become sick in the days after Tobias had put her out in the rain. With each cough, Tobias only got more angry, claiming that "the bloody child is going to get us all sick".

"Mama!" Severus cried, standing over Belle's cradle. Thunder boomed outside. "Mama, Belle's gone!" Eileen rushed in, her brows furrowed.

A small sob escaped Severus's lips as he hugged his mother. "I was only gone for a minute! She was coughing, and I was getting her medicine, and… and… and..."

"We'll find her, Severus." Eileen bit her lip. "Belle will be fine."

"Mama… what if Father hurt her?" Severus's lip trembled.

Eileen's face paled as she rushed out of the room. "Tobias! Where is my daughter?"

Tobias grinned, a hideous show of yellow teeth. "Gave the bloody baby what she deserved," he said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Severus leapt onto Tobias, battering his chest with punches. Tobias laughed, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. "If you do anything, boy, I swear that I'll bloody kick you out of this house."

Tears poured down his face, the salty tang of the water trickling across his tongue. He let go of Tobias. "Where is she?"

"Gave her to some old wench."

"You—" Eileen started, but Severus didn't hear the rest. He ran out of the room.

For the first time, he heard the storm.


End file.
